


Brother?

by Charuka13



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charuka13/pseuds/Charuka13
Summary: Brothers help brothers....right?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Brother?

The rain was cascading down now and there were no signs of it stopping any time soon. Thunderclaps were coming often now, masquerading the sounds of footsteps storming out of the nearby tavern. Tears were masked by the torrential downfall as a second half-elf burst out of the door, the warm glow of the tavern illuminating the bare street for a moment, lone blonde hair captured in the firelight.

“Br’aad! Br’aad please wait!” the half-elf stumbled to his knees in the freshly created mud, only just catching himself from falling face first. The dirtied half-elf tried screaming over the wind, “Br’aad I swear I can explain, if you’ll just give me a second-”

Before he could finish his sentence, the lone figure quickly turned, pure fury in his eyes. “Sylnan what is there to explain?! You fucking lied to me for months!” His voice breaking at first, but was overtaken by a somber tone.

With every flash of lightening a new shadow was castin his furious violet eyes. Within them the rogue saw all of his flaws. The love he couldn’t save, the brother he left alone, and his greatest mistake. There was so much pain in his heart, and for an instant he was happy, but only for the fact the rain was hiding his tears that were caressing his now cherry red cheeks.

Hands reached from a once welcoming presence, only to be shoved away, pushing the brunette back down onto his knees. Tattooed arms pulled back, remembering the night when his powers had first emerged. The arcanist composed himself quickly, laying his arms by his side, fists clenched.

“Br’aad you have to understand I didn’t have a choice. If I hadn’t…” his voiced drifted as he saw a new rage burn in the violet eyes. A new hatred that would live for years.

“Didn’t have a choice?! Sylnan you had the easiest choice. Don’t kill a _fucking child_!!” There was something in his voice that broke the rogue’s heart. That of pure disdain. There was no love in that voice. No care. Only hatred.

“Br’aad please! If you would just talk to me we could figure this out, as brothers! Please Br-” but before the worlds could fall from his lips, the arcanist finished their discression.

“Brother?” his voice filled with betrayal and hatred, “You must be mistaken. I have no brother.” His eyes bore into the rogue, dripping with pain, despair, but worst of all, _disgust_. And with those words and a turn of the heel, the blonde half-elf disappeared into the storm ridden night.

____________

“No…no” his voice cracked with the overbearing lightening. Screams ripped from his throat, shrouded by the screeching winds. His fists punded into the earth. His boots tried to find some fiction but they only kept sliding back as he writhed in pain. Not a soul could was there to bear witness.

A familiar voice crept in from the back of his mind, infiltrating every crevice of his psyche. It scratched from inside eerie and malicious. “You’ve lost your wife,” a vision flashed before his eyes of a lifeless corpse, that of the one who no longer answers his prayers.

Vines crept from beneath the bandages.

“You’ve lost your friends,” the sight of his allies looking down on him in disgust seared behind his eyes.

Now escaping, the vines crept to his shoulder, glowing a dull purple.

“You’ve lost your parents,” he saw his fathers corpse falling through the air, and he fell deeper into the void when he realized he didn’t even know what his mother looked like.

The vines reached for his neck, growing brighter and brighter by the second.

“And _best_ of all,” the voice snickered, “you’ve lost. Your. _B r o t h e r._ ”

The vines crawled up his chin, now glowing nearly as bright as the flashing lightening.

“So now…” the voice cackled, now louder than the storm surrounding him, “will you let me in?”

The veins were engulfed his entire left side now, ready to conquer the rest of their new host. Screams calmed and turned into low chuckles, which grew into a somber laughter, which evolved into a hideos laughter that flooded the streets of the quiet town, raising over the thunderous sounds of the storm. His eyes open, now a deep and malevolent amethyst. A crooked smile creeped over the half-elf’s face, as purple energy whipped around him.

Sylnan was gone. But who remained?


End file.
